desperatehousewivesfandomcom-20200223-history
John Rowland
'John Rowland''' was Gabrielle Solis' gardener, whom she had an affair with. Biography 'Early Life' John took on the role of being Gabrielle and Carlos' gardener after his mother asked for him to be taken on. ("Suspicious Minds") Whilst on the job, he was seduced by Gaby who was angry at her husband, she said she would be the best he ever had and she took his virginity. Afterwards the two began an affair. ("Remember, Part 2") 'Season 1' John is, at first, shown to be the Solis' gardener, he accidentally cuts himself with shears and Gaby tells him to go inside and get a bandage. Carlos leaves for work and it is revealed that Gaby and John are having an affair as they begin to have sex on a table. Later, after sex, Gabrielle and John talk and Gaby is smoking, John asks for a drag but she tells him that he is much too young to smoke, revealing that he is underage. ("Pilot") After Gaby and John are almost caught by Carlos, Gabrielle comes to John's house in disguise and he, when she says she needs to talk, thinks she is breaking up with him, but Gabrielle tells him that lately he has been the only thing keeping her going but that they will have to be a lot more discrete with their affair, John agrees to this and then gives her a rose, he describes it as being perfect, just like Gaby. Gabrielle then realizes that John is falling in love with her and becomes worried. ("Ah, But Underneath") Gaby calls John over from school to have sex with her, he arrives at her home and the two begin kissing, Gaby suddenly is in shock as she realizes that a small girl is watching them through the windows of her door. Gabrielle manages to keep the girl's mouth shut about the affair. ("Pretty Little Picture") John is in the bath with Gaby and when someone pulls up in the driveway, he jumps out and gets dressed, thinking it is Carlos, it is actually the cable guy and when John runs off, he leaves a sock behind. Carlos later finds the sock and Gaby explains it by telling him that their maid, Yao Lin, uses it to clean. Gaby meets John on his football field and tells him to use sandals from now on. Carlos later thinks that the cable guy is having an affair with Gaby and beats him up, however, he finds out that he is actually gay and leaves. ("Who's That Woman?") As Carlos is still suspicious that Gaby is having an affair, he invites his mother, Juanita "Mama" Solis, to town to help him find out the truth. Gaby later makes arrangements to meet John in a motel room. Juanita wonders where she is going and Gaby lies and says she is going to the store, Juanita wants to go with her. Gaby is forced to stand up John who is angry as he spent lots of his allowance on the room. Gaby plants a blouse in Juanita's bag so that she will be held up and Gaby can go and be with John. ("Come In, Stranger") Gaby sneaks off to be with John again but he is beginning to lose interest in her. As Gaby later leaves her house, she purposely does not associate with John, this makes Juanita suspect that he is the one she is sleeping with. ("Running to Stand Still") Gaby is on the phone with John and Juanita knows that whoever it is, it is the person she is having an affair with, she picks up the cell phone once Gaby leaves it and uses it to find out who she was talking to, she now knows it was John. Gaby finds out that John and Danielle Van de Kamp are dating and is maddened by it. Later, when Gaby and John are having break-up-sex, Juanita walks in on them with a camera, she takes photos and runs outside, being chased by Gaby and John. She runs out onto the road and gets hit by a car, Gaby gets the camera from her as she slips into a coma. ("Anything You Can Do") John feels incredibly guilty that Juanita got hit by a car, he visits her bedside in the hospital. John later reveals to Gabrielle that he confessed to a priest about the affair, she is enraged and goes to the priest who judges her greatly, she tries to explain the affair to him. John breaks up with Gaby and tells her that he would rather date girls his own age. He sticks with Danielle instead. ("Guilty") Gabrielle holds a charity fashion show in order to raise money for the nursing staff at the hospital that Juanita is comatose in. John helps out on the show and Gaby talks with his mother who thanks her for taking him on as her garnder. Gabrielle later talks with John who tries to turn her down before she slips off her shoe under the table and burries her foot in his crotch, this is seen by Susan Mayer who confronts Gaby and learns of the affair. John and his buddy Justin are playing basketball and it is heard by his mom that John is "doing a hot housewife". John talks to Susan about what she knows and Helen Rowland, John's mother, sees them hugging, She assumes that Susan is the one sleeping with John and sabotages her at the fashion show. Gaby tells her the truth about her and John. ("Suspicious Minds") John's parents visit Gabrielle as he has moved out and quit school. They tell her that if she does not persuade him to return, then Helen will go to the authorities. Gaby agrees and she goes to John's apartment, she wonders why he has quit school and he tells her that he thinks his gardening business could take off. He then proposes to Gaby but she declines, he is upset and wonders why, she tells him that she is already married and that she still loves Carlos. ("Your Fault") John quits being Gaby's gardener and sends his roommate, Justin, to go and fill in for him, whilst there, he hits on Gaby telling her that he will go to Carlos and tell him about John if she does not sleep with him. It is later discovered that Justin wanted to sleep with her because he thinks he might be gay. ("Impossible") Mama Solis dies in the hospital meaning that Gaby and John are in the clear. ("There Won't Be Trumpets") Gabrielle goes out for a jog and crosses eyes with former lover John Rowland, who's jogging on a separate side of the street. John makes the initiative for them to approach each other and chat, but Gabrielle silently turns him down, and they head off on their separate ways. Later, when Carlos forces his wife to sign a post-nuptial agreement, Gabrielle takes 'revenge' upon him by hooking up with John yet again... and Mary Alice reveals to us she will soon become pregnant, as her husband's been tampering with her birth control. ("Children Will Listen") Gaby's credit card is frozen and she goes to see John who offers her his student card. She goes out but cannot pay for lunch as the card was declined. She calls John and he tells her that his mom saw some unusual activity on his card and cancelled it. Gaby finds other means to pay for lunch. ("Live Alone and Like It") Gaby soon tells John that she is pregnant and that either he or Carlos is the father, she doesn't know. John decides he must tell Carlos of the affair and Gaby throws salsa in his eyes to stop him from going anywhere. Carlos, who is oblivious to the real situation, invites John to once again be their gardener. ("Sunday in the Park with George") Justin gives Gaby the cold shoulder for not treating the situation with the delicacy it deserves as it could be John's child. Gaby leaves Carlos and goes to John's house to find he is not there, only Justin is, Carlos sees her hugging Justin and beats him up, think he is sleeping with his wife, he then gets arrested for beating up another gay man. ("Goodbye for Now") John appears at Carlos's court date and admits the affair, right after they said that Carlos is not a gay-basher, he jumps at John, trying to beat him up, but the court thinks he is attacking Justin again. Carlos is sent to jail. ("One Wonderful Day") 'Season 2 John arrives at Gaby's house after Carlos is sent to jail. He arrives with packed bags and the intention of staying with her. Gaby gets mad at him for the stunt he pulled in the courtroom (telling Carlos the truth about the affair). But John explains that they can now be a real couple. However, Gaby doesn't agree and she takes his bags outside and throws John onto the street in nothing but his underwear. ("Next") Gabrielle realizes that she misses her affair with John and imagines it happening again. She drives over to the house that he now gardens at to watch him, he sees the housewife come out and beckon John, he goes in after her and it is obvious that the two are having sex. He leaves the house, kissing the woman, only to discover that Gaby has wrecked the lawn. John sees her and tells her he is in love with the other woman, it is not true and he later reveals that he tried to make Gaby jealous as he still loves her. Gaby turns him down. ("You'll Never Get Away from Me") Season 3 John runs into Gaby who is on a spa weekend and he reveals how he is very successful now and she reveals that she and Carlos are divorcing. The two later have sex and John's fiancee returns, he reveals to Gabrielle that he got the job by being with the owner's daughter and Gaby hides in a suitcase. The next day, Gaby suggests that they begin an affair, John tells her that that is not how he wants to be married. ("A Weekend in the Country") Season 4 John and his wife, Tammy Sinclair, run into Gabrielle at a hotel where she is staying with Carlos, Tammy wonders how they know each other and they say that John was just her gardener. He also reveals that his father-in-law goes hunting with Gaby's new husband, Victor, so Gaby makes sure he doesn't know that she is there with Carlos. Later, John shows up at Gaby's hotel room, wanting to be with her again but Gaby declines, he expresses how he feels he is stuck in a dead-end marriage and how they had real chemistry. Carlos later visits John and tells him that he realized what it is like to be in his shoes and forgives him for sleeping with his wife. ("Art Isn't Easy") Season 6' John sees Gaby in the restaurant that he owns and she is with Carlos, her two daughters and her niece, she looks a mess and John notices how beautiful Ana is and is surprised that she is from Carlos's side of the family. Gaby fixes herself up, Carlos suspects that she still has the hots for him. John offers to hire Ana as a waitress and Gaby declines, Carlos says that this is because she was jealous. ("Never Judge a Lady by Her Lover") Ana has taken the job and Gaby sees John drop her off from work, she is furious with John for trying to flirt with Ana and concludes that she will now be picking Ana up from work. Gaby finds out that Ana bought condoms as she is in love with John and she goes to his restaurant to tell him to leave her alone. John believes that Gaby still has feelings for him and kisses her after expressing that he can provide for her now, she declines him yet again. Ana sees them kissing and Gaby tells her of the affair that happened many years before. ("The God-Why-Don't-You-Love-Me Blues") Gallery Promo 103 01.png Promo 103 02.png Promo 103 03.png Promo 103 36.png Quotations Category:Main characters Category:Gabrielle's family Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Season 6 characters Category:Adulterers Category:Gabrielle's romantic interests